Legendary Pokemon: Clashing for the Orbs
by sapphire53
Summary: The Draconids were tasked to watch over the gods Kyogre and Groudon. The Sootoplitans were tasked to watch over two orbs. Each group had their own job to preform, never interacting with one another. But when their home region is threatened they would have to team up and help each other to stop the fighting of two gods, by trying to summon another god, Rayquaza.


_Long ago there was a fight between gods, one sought to expand the land and the other sought to expand the sea. These two clashed and fought intensely, neither faltering. But because of the fight innocent people and pokémon were caught in between and were hurt. There was such devastation in the land that people and pokémon were desperate enough to try to challenge the gods to stop the fighting but most lost their lives in the process._

 _Finally after praying for the fighting to stop a savior came to the aid of humanity, a third god watching from the skies came upon the earth and saw the destruction that was caused. Wanting peace to return to the land the sky god came in-between the two other gods but did not have enough strength to end the fighting. Wanting to help the sky god two humans who lost their friend during the fight sacrificed their lives to seal the power of the two gods inside two orbs._

 _With their power sealed the sky god had enough strength to stop their fighting and put them to sleep. But the sky god knew that he could not keep the other gods from awakening and fighting again, he then created a clan called the Draconids to keep watch over the gods. If the gods were to awaken again then it was their duty to keep them from fighting until the sky god returns again._

 _Until the day of awakening the Draconids silently watched over the land and gods hoping that when they did they would be ready._

* * *

"Ruby aren't we far enough from the clan already?" cried a green haired boy wearing a white shirt and tan pants, breathing heavily he looked ready to fall from exhaustion.

The said boy wearing a red shirt and black pants with a white hat on yelled back, "No Wally, if I can still see Meteor Falls then its still not far enough." Ruby kept on navigating his way through the tall grass lands until he came upon a clearing followed by Wally.

The boys then stopped at the sight of a beach that they have never seen, but both boys had different reactions. Ruby had sparkles in his eyes admiring at the sight while Wally had his mouth open and his eyes full of horror. "Ruby we never agreed to go this far. Let's go back while there is still some sunlight left in the sky."

Ruby then looked at Wally and then above to see that he was right, the sun was already setting, the sky was no longer blue but turning into a dark purple. But still he didn't want to go back.

"I suggest that you listen to Wally" said a voice from the tall grass.

A girl wearing a black shirt and beige shorts came out of the tall grass followed by a big blue and red dragon pokémon.

Wally turned around to see the girl and jumped of surprise when he saw who it was. "Why are you here Zinnia?" questioned Ruby not even sounding surprised of her presence unlike his friend.

"Making sure you two don't get into trouble or end up dead, why do you think neither of you spotted a wild pokémon on the way here." Wally then formed a silent "oh" with his mouth from the realization.

But Ruby still kept his face expressionless," I knew you were following…" This made Wally open and close his mouth like a magikarp looking surprised at his friend while Zinnia frowns in irritation "If you knew then why did you keep on going?"

"I wanted to know how far I could go" said Ruby with his eyes looking at the setting sun. "After all just because you consider me a Draconid doesn't mean I have to stay here and follow the duty of the Draconids and wait for the day of awakening."

* * *

 **Hello, this is my first story and just so you know this is set in Medieval times so no pokeballs, and if you haven't figured it out this will not follow the manga or games though it will have some elements of it. Hoped you like it and review or follow!**


End file.
